Guerra de Impresión
by Alice1420
Summary: OneShot - Aprovechando su posición en el Profeta, Hermione se vuelve creativa al vengarse de un cierto rubio. Desafortunadamente, las cosas se ponen un poco fuera de control cuando él toma represalias. Traducción - Orignal por FrostyKitten


_Hola a todas, les traigo esta traducción AUTORIZADA, es muy divertida y trabajare algunas otras historias de esta autora._

_La historia original pertenece a __**Frostykitten,**__ yo solo la traduzco…_

A/N: Esto comenzó como algo que un profesor mencionó en la clase. Un poeta (no recuerdo ahora cual, esto sucedió hace meses) imprimió un obituario para su rival... que no estaba muerto. Pensé que sería una buena historia. ¡Feliz 2012 a todos!

~ Frosty

Guerra de Impresión

.

.

.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" exigió el enfurecido rubio, agitando su copia del Daily Prophet como si el periódico le hubiera causado un daño personal. En cierto modo, lo había hecho. Con calma, Hermione levantó la vista del artículo que había estado editando.

"Parece ser una copia del Profeta ".

"Yo sé lo que es. Hay un obituario sobre mí ", espetó. Frenéticamente, hojeó las páginas para encontrar dicho artículo, perdiendo la diversión que se reflejó en el rostro de Hermione antes de que pudiera volver a suavizar su expresión impasible. Cuando logró dar con el artículo, Hermione lo leyó una vez más.

"Mis condolencias", dijo solemnemente con una voz que se quebró un poco por el esfuerzo por contener su risa, pero Malfoy estaba demasiado angustiado como para notarlo.

"NO ESTOY MUERTO", gritó Draco, perdiendo la poca compostura que había logrado retener. Probablemente podría haber mantenido la calma si la gente no le hubiera deseado sus condolencias todo el día. Un hombre incluso había gritado de miedo al verlo y corrió hacia otra dirección. Los labios de Hermione se contrajeron con el esfuerzo de contener su risa, miró el papel otra vez.

"Parece que lo estás." Todos sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando finalmente tomó su apariencia, con los labios temblorosos y la risa en sus ojos.

"Tu escribiste esto", dijo rotundamente. Ya no estaba distraído por el contenido del artículo, era libre de notar que, en letras minúsculas al final de la pieza, estaba claramente impreso su nombre.

"En caso de que no lo recuerdes, soy la bruja más inteligente de nuestra época. Como tal, rara vez me equivoco", dijo ella con aire de reproche. La rabia que bombeaba bajo su piel quería desgarrar la frustrante extremidad de la mujer, pero su mente inteligente le dijo que tales acciones solo lo llevarían a Azkaban. No, iba a tener que usar toda su astucia para castigar a su tímida némesis.

"Esto no ha terminado, Granger", dijo amenazadoramente, poniendo tanto veneno como fue posible en su voz y mirada. Cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de tirar todo de su escritor como un niño furioso. Los Malfoys no lanzaban rabietas como esas en público, eran indignas.

"Espero que me inviten al funeral", dijo Hermione.

Brevemente, se detuvo, pero una sonrisa lenta creció en su rostro y comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Él se la cobraría y la venganza sería dulce.

Una vez que Malfoy se fue de su oficina, Hermione se echó a reír, su cuerpo se acurrucó sobre su escritorio con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Trabajar para el Daily Prophet era un buen trabajo, pero a veces necesitaba desahogarse un poco para devolverle la alegría a su trabajo. Había tenido un día particularmente estresante cuando se le había ocurrido su pequeña idea. Malfoy le había dicho algo en el reciente fiesta del Ministerio que celebraba el aniversario de su victoria sobre Voldemort. Nadie se salió con la suya de afirmar que era una "perra aburrida, tensa, sin sentido del humor y con un palo en el culo lo suficientemente grande como para competir con el de Percy Weasley" incluso si se había tropezado y accidentalmente había derramado su bebida sobre ellos.

Su pequeña confrontación con el rubio había hecho su semana; Su reacción era todo lo que ella había estado esperando. La reciente ruptura con Ron la había dejado en un estado de malestar en los últimos meses, pero finalmente sintió que la nube que había estado colgando sobre su cabeza estaba empezando a levantarse. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que sería Malfoy la que la haría sentir mejor? No era de una manera convencional, pero todavía había aligerado su estado de ánimo.

Estaba empezando a mordisquear su almuerzo detrás de su escritorio para poder trabajar en las noticia reales cuando Malfoy irrumpió en la habitación.

"Hoy he tenido que aclararles a mi administrador de bienes, a un equipo de abogados y a mi madre que no estoy realmente muerto", gruñó, y se arrojó sobre una de las sillas que tenía para los huéspedes. Si bien no era tan divertido como antes, Hermione aún resoplaba un poco ante la idea de que Malfoy tuvo que tranquilizar a su madre de que aún estaba vivo. Tuvo que haber tratado de hacerlo a través del correo de búho; de lo contrario, ella no podía ver la conversación habiendo tardado mucho. Cuando terminó de reírse, volvió su atención al silencioso rubio. Nunca había visto que sus ojos grises generalmente mates parecieran más mercuriales y enojados. Eran un poco fascinantes.

Tan sutil cómo fue posible, Hermione trató de sacudir esos pensamientos blasfemos desde su cabeza, debía estar trabajando en exceso si pensaba que Malfoy era algo más que el molesto imbécil que la había acosado en escuela y no había crecido lo suficiente después de la graduación para ver una razón para detenerse.

"¿Por qué estás de vuelta aquí?" Preguntó Hermione con un suspiro.

"La gente sigue enviando a mi oficina sus condolencias o preguntando quien me termino para felicitarlo. Si no voy a poder hacer ningún trabajo hoy, tampoco lo harás tú". Inclinándose hacia atrás, él golpeó sus pies sobre su escritorio, aplastando los papeles que habían estado descansando allí. Una expresión casi petulante estaba en su rostro. Irritada, Hermione los arrebató de debajo de sus pies y lo fulminó con la mirada. De repente, no estaba segura de que atormentarlo valiera la pena si tenía que lidiar con su presencia constante.

El tipo tenía mucha práctica para meterse debajo de la piel de la gente y él era bueno en eso. Volvió toda su atención a los papeles arrugados y manchados, asegurándose de que no contenían nada importante. Afortunadamente, eran solo artículos de opinión que Percy enviaba cada pocos días con la esperanza de publicarlos. Si alguna vez escribiera algo que fuera incluso un poco más entretenido que las clases de la profesora Binn, entonces ella consideraría publicarlo. Hasta entonces, sus escritos solo ocupaban espacio en su papelera con todo lo que ella sabía que no tenía lugar en el Profeta.

"Es tu culpa que a tus compañeros de trabajo les desagrades tanto y obviamente, que la gente piense que pueden haberte matado", dijo Hermione. Ella pensó que si lo enojaba lo suficiente, entonces tal vez él saldría de su oficina por segunda vez ese día. Era solo una feliz coincidencia que ella pudiera enojarlo con la verdad.

En lugar de la rabia que había estado esperando, Malfoy se desinfló un poco, frotándose el puente de la nariz con cansancio.

"Es que no tengo la culpa. Con el nivel de incompetencia que tengo que tratar diariamente, es un milagro que el Departamento de Comunicación Internacional no se haya derrumbado."

No podía estar en desacuerdo, pero mantuvo sus ojos en el papel frente a ella, no queriendo que Malfoy supiera que estaba de acuerdo con él. ¿No había una regla fundamental en algún lugar que un Malfoy y Muggleborn no pudieran tener la misma opinión sobre algo por temor a que el mundo implosionara?

Probablemente estaba en la cara de Malfoy. Cuando estuvo en silencio durante demasiado tiempo, Hermione lo miró para ver a Malfoy observándola contemplativamente. Al parecer, había ardido en su ira y había decidido un enfoque más frío para su problema con ella. Él juntó sus dedos y la miró contemplativamente por encima de ellos.

"Granger, me pregunto si eres consciente de quién es este edificio". En pánico brevemente, Hermione trató de evitar que la sangre se drenara de su rostro. Una reacción como esa era justo lo que Malfoy quería. Sabía a ciencia cierta que el Profeta era propiedad de una compañía llamada Foamly Media Group. No hay nada relacionado con Malfoy allí; Él solo estaba tratando de molestarla. La sonrisa en su rostro no era un buen augurio para ella.

"Supongo que en este momento las palabras 'Foamly Media Group' están corriendo por tu cabeza". Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, que él tomó como un sí.

"Déjame darte una pequeña lección de historia", dijo Malfoy, luciendo tan contento que Hermione sabia que no le iba a gustar su "lección de historia".

"Antes de la guerra, las Industrias Malfoy poseían una gran parte del Callejón Diagon, pero toda la debacle de Voldemort arrastró el nombre de Malfoy por el barro y nos obligó a hacer una pequeña reestructuración".

Hermione lo miró con horror, esperando que no le dijera lo que pensaba que era. Sería demasiado terrible enterarse que ella realmente trabajaba para Malfoy. La sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchó.

"Veo que has concluido para donde voy con esta historia". Se reclinó más su silla y colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, relajándose para saborear más plenamente el momento

"A pesar de décadas de ser una de las familias de sangre pura más respetadas, los Malfoys descubrimos que mantener nuestro nombre en todas nuestras compañías era en realidad un obstáculo para los negocios y la solución era bastante simple; compramos varias compañías más pequeñas y conservamos sus nombres mientras cambiamos el nombre de algunos de los existentes con una versión mezclada de nuestro nombre que Madre decidió que era una buena idea ".

Esta vez, Hermione no pudo evitar que toda la sangre se drenara de su rostro. Ella estaba reorganizando rápidamente las letras de Foamly en su cabeza en Malfoy. Merlín, ella había sido una empleada de Malfoy durante años y ni siquiera lo había sabido. Harry y Ron iban a caer riéndose sobre sus culos cuando ella les contara sobre esto. Su nariz se arrugó con disgusto ante el pensamiento. Se sentía un poco sucia por trabajar para los Malfoy. No era como si hubiera comprometido su moral o cualquier otra cosa mientras trabajaba para el periódico pero se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho. Algo de su conflicto debió mostrarse en su cara, porque Malfoy se veía demasiado engreído.

"¿Qué está mal Granger? ¿No te gusta la idea de trabajar para tus superiores?" Ante su expresión herida y furiosa, salió de la habitación, presumido y confiado de que ella recordaría su visita por un largo tiempo. Lo pensaría de nuevo antes de publicar algo falso sobre un miembro de su familia.

.

.

.

Hermione miró alrededor de su nueva oficina. Era más grande que la anterior, pero no había tenido tiempo de desempacar ninguno de los toques personales que lo hacían suya.

"¿Qué demonios, Granger?" Se volvió de donde estaba organizando sus chucherías en la estantería de libros hacia el rubio que estaba parado en su puerta, sus cejas se levantaron cuestionándola.

"¿Hay algún problema, Malfoy?" Sin esperar una invitación, entró en su oficina y con la punta de su zapato, pateo una de las muchas cajas de cartón esparcidas por la habitación.

"¿El Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes?" pregunto con incredulidad.

"¿Renunciaste a tu trabajo en el periódico para borrar los recuerdos muggles y limpiar después de que la gente fuera tan estúpida que no pudo mantener su magia bajo control?"

Hermione ni siquiera se volvió hacia él. "En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, Malfoy, la placa en la puerta que acabas de pasar dice que soy el jefe del departamento. Puedo hacer más bien aquí que en el periódico". Kingsley había estado tratando de hacer que trabajara en el Ministerio desde antes incluso de haber terminado su último año en Hogwarts, pero se había resistido, queriendo tener una carrera por su cuenta. Mucho bien que le había hecho; ella había terminado trabajando para el peor imbécil en Gran Bretaña y ni siquiera lo sabía hasta que decidió presentarse en su oficina.

El resopló. "Lo único bueno que puedes hacer aquí es reemplazar completamente a todos en el Comité de Excusas Muggle-Worthy. Pasé demasiado tiempo el mes pasado lidiando con un incidente internacional que se originó con una horrible excusa de tu nuevo departamento".

Respiraciones profundas, se dijo a sí misma. Si ella lo dejara demostrar que él la estaba irritando, entonces ella nunca se desharía de él. Como un niño, se aburriría y se alejaría si no estuviera obteniendo la atención que quería... ¿O era que iba a tener una rabieta para obtener la atención? Hermione no era muy buena con los niños. Sus dedos pegajosos siempre arruinaban sus libros. Lo mejor es jugar su juego y dispararle una puja, podría ofenderse y volver a irse.

"Confío en que haya solucionado la confusión con su administrador de bienes?" preguntó ella con una voz falsamente dulce. Cuando él no la insultó de inmediato, ella se dio la vuelta, confundida. Obviamente, había olvidado que su turno de decir algo exasperante. Lo encontró mirándola con una mirada tan penetrante que estaba segura de que él podía ver a través de ella. Fue un poco extraño. Tuvo que volver a los estantes que había estado organizando para escapar de sus ojos.

"La mitad de las personas que me ven piensan que soy un vampiro o una especie de fantasma corpóreo" dijo rotundamente. Hermione podía imaginarse que los otros empleados del Ministerio en el departamento de Malfoy estaban aún más aterrorizados ahora de él que antes, porque estaban preocupados de que los mordiera en lugar de simplemente hechizarlos. Definitivamente tenía la personalidad de un depredador de acecho nocturno.

"Su miedo debe poner un gran obstáculo en tu vida social", respondió Hermione secamente. No le tomó su intelecto avanzado para darse cuenta de que los rumores de que Malfoy era menos que humano no asustaría a nadie que fuera realmente amigo de él y que a quien mantuviera alejado probablemente serian personas que no quería cerca de él en primer lugar.

Dejándose caer sobre su escritorio aún sin decorar, Malfoy observó a su movimiento por la habitación, revolviendo cajas y desempacando sus cosas.

"No pensé que fueras el tipo de persona que simplemente renunciara a una carrera", dijo, sonando extrañamente decepcionado para alguien que se suponía que no tenía ninguna expectativa de ella en absoluto. Hermione se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí o simplemente decidiste honrarme con tu irritante presencia?" Él le frunció el ceño. A través de algún truco de la luz, Hermione vio brevemente una mirada casi herida su rostro. Extraño. Debe haber una fuga de gas o algo en su oficina que la haga alucinar.

"Aparentemente no la hay", espetó y girando bruscamente, se fue.

Hermione se estremeció cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Tres días después y sus palabras todavía la molestaban. Las había repetido en su cabeza, tratando de mirar desde todos los ángulos y averiguar qué había querido decir exactamente con ellos. Parecía casi decepcionado de ella por no haberse quedado en su antiguo trabajo y peleado con él.

Pero, ¿cómo era capaz de decepcionarse con ella? Se suponía que él no tenía ninguna expectativa de ella, entonces, ¿cómo podría ella no cumplir esas expectativas? Por otro lado, ella estaba atormentada por no saber qué estaba pasando en la cabeza del rubio. Ella considero la posibilidad de que él estuviera jugando con ella a propósito, pero de alguna manera ella no lo creía. Hermione suspiró y miró a su puerta desde detrás de su escritorio. Ella no iba a hacer ningún trabajo hasta que hubiera resuelto el sangriento misterio y para hacer eso, tendría que ir a ver a Malfoy.

El estúpido hurón albino siempre había sido bueno metiéndose debajo de su piel, pero rara vez lograba asentarse tan firmemente en su mente. No debería importarle que estuviera decepcionado con ella, pero lo hizo. Fue un corto paseo desde su oficina hasta la suya; demasiado corto para que ella logre disuadirse de ir verlo, pero el tiempo suficiente como para que la invadan las dudas. Tuvo que suscitar un poco de ira justo antes de poder abrir la puerta de su oficina. Los ojos de Malfoy apenas se movieron hacia ella antes de regresar al papel que había estado leyendo.

"No tengo tiempo para esto, Granger"- dijo, con la mirada centrada en el papel. Hermione se erizó. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de mirarla cuando estaba a punto de enfrentarse a él. No importaba que ella le hubiera hecho lo mismo cuando él había estado en su oficina, estaba allí para hablar con él, lo menos que podía hacer era prestarle atención mientras ella lo reprendía para sentirse mejor.

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo que crees que es esto?" ella exigió mordazmente. Cuando él continuó ignorándola, Hermione se acercó a su escritorio, se inclinó sobre el y golpeó la palma de la mano sobre el papel que era tan fascinante para él. ¿No sabía lo grosero que era leer cuando alguien intentaba hablar contigo? Hermione ignoró el hecho de que había hecho lo mismo en numerosas ocasiones a personas que le gustaban más de lo que a ella le gustaba a Malfoy. Él la miró, pero sus ojos nunca llegaron a su cara. Hermione miró hacia abajo para ver lo que estaba mirando y chilló en mortificación, saltando lejos de él con una mirada fulminante. Cuando ella estaba inclinada sobre su escritorio, su camisa se había quedado abierta, dándole una vista clara de su sujetador y la parte superior de sus pechos.

"Creo", dijo, mirándola a los ojos, "que estás aquí para gritarme para que te sientas mejor por algo estúpido y no tengo tiempo para tratar contigo en este momento". Para poner capas adicionales entre sus ojos y su pecho, Hermione cruzó los brazos a pesar de que ya no estaba mirando fijamente. En realidad, apenas había mirado; fueron los estremecimientos de emoción que ella sentía momentáneamente ante su expresión lo que realmente la había echado. Lucharon y había chispa entre ellos, pero no se suponía que fueran ese tipo de chispas.

El tipo que llevó a los botones rotos y al comportamiento inapropiado de la oficina. Para dejar su mente fuera del perturbador bucle que había aterrizado, Hermione se puso a la defensiva.

"Para su información, tengo una explicación perfectamente razonable para mi presencia en su oficina", dijo con tono sarcástico. Escépticamente, Malfoy levantó una ceja.

"¿Qué es lo que querías entonces?" Como no había esperado que él la llamara para engañarla antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de pensar en respuesta, Hermione soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Quería saber por qué sonaste decepcionado por haber renunciado a mi trabajo". Merlín, ella era una idiota. Para alguien que se suponía que era inteligente, ciertamente podía decir algunas cosas estúpidas.

La otra ceja rubia se alzó para unirse a su cabello y él sonrió levemente.

"¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo piense?"

"Si alguna vez me importara lo que piensas, hace mucho tiempo me hubiera retirado de Hogwarts y me hubiera convertido en un payaso de circo o en algo más degradante que consideraras apropiado", dijo bruscamente. "Ahora responde mi pregunta".

"Técnicamente, no hiciste una pregunta". Hermione apretó los dientes y le dio su mejor mirada, la que dejaba a Harry y Ron temblando en sus botas. No parecía tan efectivo en Malfoy. "Responde de todos modos", dijo ella con los dientes apretados. Malfoy se levantó de su silla, todavía concentrado en sus papeles.

"Mire, Granger, estoy seguro de que es algo muy importante, pero tengo una reunión a la que asistir". Pasó junto a ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus hombros se rozaran cuando salía de la habitación.

"¿No tienes un trabajo al que volver?" le devolvió la llamada sin levantar la vista de los papeles en su manos, Hermione regresó a su oficina. Si la puerta se cerró un poco fuerte detrás de ella, no fue su culpa.

Días después, Hermione se sentó en su escritorio, sus mejillas aún brillaban de ira por la despedida de Malfoy. Se le permitio irrumpir en su oficina y enfurecerse con ella, ¿pero no la dejaría tener la misma liberación? ¿Cómo fue eso justo? No era justo. Él la había avergonzado públicamente, la había hecho perder su trabajo (indirectamente, pero ella todavía lo culpaba por su cambio de carrera), ¿y ahora esperaba simplemente despedirla y salirse con la suya? No. Hermione Granger no tomó esas cosas tranquilamente, se defendió.

Malfoy puede ser dueño del periódico, pero ninguno de los reporteros en él, excepto Hermione, se había preocupado demasiado por cosas molestas como la integridad periodística. Tuvieron la suerte de que los cargos de difamación y similares eran prácticamente desconocidos en el mundo mágico. Hermione también tuvo suerte, porque tuvo una idea para otra historia.

Su sonrisa tenía un toque de maldad cuando comenzó a escribir lo que seguramente sería una obra maestra literaria. Al día siguiente, Hermione entró en su oficina para encontrar a un rubio lívido sentado detrás de su escritorio, con todas las luces apagadas, solo esperándola. Para ser honesto, era un poco espeluznante, también la llenaba con un sentido de logro. Agitó su varita para iluminar la habitación mientras cruzaba la puerta. Sólo un poco menos espeluznante la iluminación, observó. Eso fue divertido.

"¿Puedo ayudarte con algo, Malfoy?" preguntó ella con una voz falsamente inocente. Fue un desempeño decente considerando que ni siquiera había tomado su café de la mañana todavía. Ella había pensado que le llevaría más tiempo confrontarla sobre el artículo.

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Granger, te conozco por la zorra perversa que eres", gruñó él, colocando el periódico en su escritorio. Ah, fue agradable estar en terreno familiar con él una vez más. El trato en frío no era lo suyo. No habia nada de frío en su relación, nunca lo habían tenido. De él, palabras como ésas eran prácticamente un cumplido. De hecho, estaba bastante segura de que habia un brillo de admiración en sus ojos... bajo toda esa rabia.

Su principal emoción en este momento era rabia, parecía que iba a asesinarla o algo así. Hermione confiaba en su capacidad para protegerse, pero tenia la guardia en alto todo el tiempo. Por un breve momento, sintió una emoción de miedo, pero fue aplastada rápidamente. Malfoy era un idiota pero no era una mala persona. El trauma emocional que él podría arrastrar era grande, pero ella no estaba en peligro.

En un esfuerzo por evitar su mirada furiosa, Hermione dejó que sus ojos se dirigieran al papel que tenía delante. Inmediatamente, tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano para detener la risa.

_-"El fallecido recientemente heredero Malfoy __**se casó**__ secretamente con un héroe de guerra. Una fuente de renombre nos ha informado que Draco Malfoy, hijo del condenado Mortifago Lucius Malfoy y el recientemente héroe de guerra y miembro del Trío Dorado Ronald Weasley contrajo nupcias en una ceremonia secreta solo con presencia de amigos cercanos. Más detalles por venir."-_

"Parece que las felicitaciones están en orden", dijo entre risitas. Era imposible para ella mantener una cara seria. Malfoy no compartía su diversión. De ningún modo.

"Si aún trabajaras en el periódico, te despediría y me aseguraría de que nunca volvieras a trabajar en la industria. Ya que ya no trabajas para mí, tendré que pensar en alguna otra forma de vengarme".

Habiendo superado su ira inicial hacia ella, pareció calmarse, colocando sus manos frente a su cara y mirándola contemplativamente. No dispuesta a tomar asiento en su propia oficina, Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Ya no trabajo en el periódico y tengo trabajo que hacer, así que si desocupas amablemente mi oficina..."

"No voy a ninguna parte", dijo con aire de suficiencia. La declaración fue acentuada por un movimiento para sentirse más cómodo en su silla y un golpe cuando sus zapatos se colocaron sobre su escritorio.

"Si no lo supiera de una buena fuente de renombre que afirma que juegas para el otro equipo, juraría que disfrutas de mi compañía", se burló Hermione.

Los ojos plateados se estrecharon en un resplandor. "¿Tenía que ser Weaselbee? Creo que podrías haberlo hecho mejor..." murmuró.

"Nunca hubieras podido atrapar a Harry, él es el salvador del mundo mágico. Muy lejos de tu liga. Además está feliz con Ginny". Malfoy solo siguió fulminando con la mirada. Parecía contento con solo tomar el espacio de su oficina y fruncir el ceño amenazadoramente, pero solo veinte minutos después de que Hermione llegó, un avión de papel entró por la puerta y aterrizó en su escritorio. Después de levantarlo y leerlo, Malfoy se fue con una última mirada de despedida.

"No creas que esto ha terminado, Granger", amenazó.

Hermione resopló detrás de él. "Me parece recordar que dijiste algo similar antes", ella lo llamó.

.

.

.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de cuán infantiles están actuando ustedes dos?" Hermione se sonrojó y se miró las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza. Ella no había sido regañada como una niña, incluso cuando había sido una. La situación solo empeoró por hecho de que era su jefa y ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt regañándola a ella y a Malfoy. Lanzando una mirada de reojo a su rubio némesis, Hermione vio que él no se parecía en nada preocupado si tuviera que poner un nombre en su expresión, diría que estaba hasta presumido, aunque el motivo por lo que estaba asi era un misterio. Ella obviamente había ganado la última ronda. Malfoy había empezado fuerte con un hechizo que vaciaba todas las tazas de café en sus inmediaciones, lo que la obligo a intentar rendir en su trabajo sin cafeína.

Ella había sido expulsada de su departamento por sacar todo el café. Naturalmente, había irrumpido en la oficina de Malfoy y se aseguró de que él no tomara café. Sin embargo, para la hora del almuerzo, Hermione había igualado un poco la puntuación al obligar a Malfoy a compartir su tormento o eliminar el hechizo. Se había negado a quitar el hechizo y había ido a la cafetería a almorzar, obviamente esperando que Hermione no lo siguiera a un lugar tan público. Sus esperanzas habían sido en vano. En cuanto a las peleas, su confrontación en la cafetería se había degradado rápidamente llamándola por nombres y lanzándole comida. Sus compañeros empleados del ministerio no estaban contentos, Kingsley miró a los dos.

"Draco, fuiste un empleado modelo hasta que Hermione comenzó a trabajar aqui ahora estás iniciando peleas de comida en la cafetería? Esto es inaceptable. Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer para resolver este problema".

Esperando ser despedida, Hermione se encogió un poco en su silla, inconscientemente encogiéndose de hombros. Kingsley miró entre ellos, decepcionado y severo. Parecía estar deliberando castigos.

"Ministro," comenzó Malfoy, mirando a Hermione por las esquinas de sus ojos y pareciendo casi preocupado por ella. El ministro interrumpió a Malfoy a mitad de la protesta.

"Malfoy llevarás a Hermione a una cita y aliviaran algo de esa tensión sexual entre ustedes dos antes de que todo el Ministerio se convierta en un daño colateral.

Hermione y Draco compartieron una larga mirada.

"Escuchaste al ministro, Granger. ¿Qué tal este viernes?"

Hermione sonrió. "Suena encantador." Kingsley asintió con aprobación y los despidió de su oficina. Con suerte, este sería el final de su sabotaje en los periódicos y chantajes al Ministerio.

Hermione había pasado cerca de él más temprano en el día y su café había desaparecido.

Nadie se metió con el café del ministro.

Jamas.

.

.

.

_-"Resucitado heredero Malfoy, una vez más se casa secretamente con héroe de guerra. Después de un cortejo de torbellino, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger se han casado oficialmente, Ron Weasley no estuvo disponible para hacer comentarios. Este reportero solo puede asumir que ha huido del país, cuidando un corazón roto después de un divorcio bastante desordenado con el Sr. Malfoy. Cuando se le preguntó por un comentario sobre su matrimonio con el Sr. Weasley, todo lo que el heredero Malfoy tuvo que decir fue que "la obsesión antinatural de Weasley con Potter se interpuso en el camino de su romance". Parece que Harry Potter también guarda sentimientos por el Sr. Malfoy y él y el Sr. Weasley estaba luchando constantemente por el rubio deseable. Solo podemos especular cómo se sienten acerca de que Hermione Granger les robó al heredero Malfoy de las narices_"-

Hermione dobló el papel y se volvió para mirar al rubio que descansaba a su lado en la cama, con una ceja levantada en cuestión.

"¿Su 'obsesión antinatural con Potter se interpuso en el camino de su romance'?" preguntó ella secamente. Recogiendo la bandeja del desayuno que descansaba sobre su regazo, Draco cuidadosamente untó un trozo de pan tostado antes de mirar a su esposa, sonriendo.

"Debes admitir que esos dos siempre fueron demasiado cercanos en la escuela, si sabes a qué me refiero". Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"Vas a tener que contratar algunos comprobadores de hechos en el periódico antes de que la gente empiece a dudar de lo que leen". Él la tiró contra su costado para que ella pudiera compartir el desayuno.

"Tal vez una vez que regresemos de nuestra luna de miel".

El fin

_N/T: En lo personal me causo mucha gracia esta mini guerra que tenían entre ellos y como Hermione le hacía jugarretas a Draco._

_Espero les gustara y si tiene ganas las invito a pasar por el perfil de la autora._


End file.
